New girl and new love
by FlapJack Lover
Summary: I might redo it, hinata is new and is in a band with tenten, ino, sakura DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

New girl and New love

By: Hyper n Smart 1

**Tmj- i do not naruto or any music in the story**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Sasuke!" yelled a hyper blonde

"Hn"

"Sasuke did you know we are getting a new student today" said Naruto

"O great another fan girl to run from" said Saske as he rolled his eyes

"What if she is not a fan girl?" asked naruto

"Lets just hope she is not" Sasuke told Naruto, as they walked to class

* * *

Hurry up Hinata, you don't want to be late for your frist day of school do you" yelled Neji

"I am almost done Neji" yelled Hinata from upstairs, then Neji hears foot steps coming down stairs. There Neij looked at his cousin in amazement. She had long midnight blue hair, pale soft skin, with white eyes that had a tint of lavender. She wore a pair of gray skinny jeans, black and gray AC/DC t-shirt, a pare of black sneakers, and her hair put into a high ponytail.

"What are you looking at Neji" asked Hinata

"Nothing" Neji told her

"Okay, well are we going or not" asked Hinata

"Yeah" said Neji as he walked towards the door. They both get in the car and drive off.

* * *

"I wonder when she will get here" said naruto looking for a sign of the new girl

"How do you know the new student is a girl" asked kiba

"Yeah how do you know" asked sakura

"Cuz Neji said it is his cousin coming, and he said to be nice to her, that is how i know" Naruto said

"Look!" yelled Naruto "It is Neji's car." Everyone turned and looked, and sure enough it was Neji's car. Neji got out and went to other side of the car to let Hinata out. Everyone watched to see who cousin was. Hinata stepped out the car, only to see almost everyone looking at her. She looked at Neji and he smiled at her and told her he would take her to meet her to meet his friends. Everyone was shocked to she Neji's cousin, she looked like nothing they thought she would look like. They watch Neji and Hinata walk over to them. When the two reached the group of Neji's friends.

"Guys this is my cousin Hinata Hyuuga" Neji said

"Hi i am Naruto Uzumaki, but just call me Naruto"

"Okay, well you guys can just call Hinata"

They all said ok. Then Neji pointed out all his friends one by one. He started with Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Gaara, Kiba, Sasuke, Lastly Naruto but you know that.

"Hey Hinata, now that you know us, tell us about yourself" asked Tenten

"Okay, I play gutair, i love to play music and sing, one day i am hoping to be in a band of my own" said Hinata

"WOW" said Ino

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Lets get to class Hinata"

"Ok Neji"

**(A/N: i don't feel like writing all their classes, but they all have the same classes, Now to lunch yum)**

"Hey Hinata over here" yelled Ino, Hinata walked over to where her new friends where

"You know how you want to be in a band" asked Sakura

"Yeah" Hinata said

"Well you can be in our band called The Killer Ninjas because we need another gutair, and a lead singer" said Ino

"Sure why not"

"YEAH" scearmed Sakura "We will have band rehearsal today at 4:30 after school okay"

"Yeah, but where at" asked Hinata

"In the band room" said Ino

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hey teme" whispered Naruto

"What do you want dope" Sasuke whispered back

"What do you think of Hinata" asked Naruto

"She is different then the rest of the girls here"

"Do you like her" whispered Naurto

"No" said Sasuke, (_what was saying of couse he like her, she is different, but he can't let people know that)_

"Are you sure Sasu-"

"Hey no talking!!!" yelled Kurenai-sensei

"For talking in my class, you _both_ will stay after" said Kurenai-sensei

"Hai" said the two males

**(A/N Hinata, Ino, and Sakura are in a different class)**

"Hey Sakura" whispered Hinata

"Yeah"

"I have some songs that i have written for the band"

"Cool can i we hear them Hinata" asked Sakura

"Later" Hinata told Sakura

"Okay" said Sakura, then the bell rang. Everbody ran out the class expect Ino, Hinata, and Saukra

"Hey guys i am going to tell Neji that i am staying after"

"Ok Hinata, meet us in the band room 101 and bring the songs that you talked about" Tenten told Hinata

* * *

"See what you did dope" said a very mad Uchiha

"Sorry Sasuke" Naruto said, Then Hinata walked in

"Hey Hinata" said Naruto

"Have you seen Neji around" asked Hinata,

"Hn" said Sasuke (_Wow she is cute)_

"Don't mind him Hinata he is just mad" said Naruto "try calling his cell"

"Kay thanks" said Hinata as she walked out of the classroom. Sasuke followed her

"Hey where are you going" asked Naruto

"..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Tmj- don't own naruto or the songs :'(**

* * *

Hinata called Neji and he said that it was ok for her to stay. Sasuke is still following Hinata and she does not know. Then sauke saw her go into the band room and wonder what was in there. He stood outside of the door and watched. He saw intersments and Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura. _(what are they doing or going to do)_ he could hear them and every word the said

"Hey can we hear them songs Hinata" asked Tenten

"Sure, the first called That's what you get"

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
All the possibilities...  
Well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.

Pain, make your way to me. (to me)  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start... Start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

"Wow" said Ino

"You have a good voice" Sakura said. Even Sasuke thought she was awesome

"Next one please" asked Tenten

"Kay" Hinata said with a smile.

Wanna quit and give up  
Simon says to pack it up  
Shot down from all sides  
Don't know why I try  
So take this and kiss it  
Goodbye won't miss it  
I wanna go back to L.A.  
I don't belong that's what they say

They said don't try to change the world  
You're just a girl  
So it's...me against the world today  
I'm gonna do it my own way  
And though nobody understands  
I'm gonna make a one girl stand  
It's not Independence Day  
I can't waste time on what they say  
If we believe when we have faith  
We're gonna change the world someday

Back again one more time  
Couldn't keep me down last time  
Leaving what I know on faith  
To take on the world and make waves  
Still standing defiant  
Maybe me against the giants  
L.A. wasn't built in a day  
Games going long but I still play

They said don't try to change the world  
You're just a girl  
So it's...me against the world today  
I'm gonna do it my own way  
And though nobody understands  
I'm gonna make a one girl stand  
It's not Independence Day  
I can't waste time on what they say  
If we believe when we have faith  
We're gonna change the world someday

[echo] If we believe, when we have faith  
We're gonna change the world someday

They said don't try to change the world  
You're just a girl  
So it's...me against the world today  
I'm gonna do it my own way  
And though nobody understands  
I'm gonna make a one girl stand  
It's not Independence Day  
I can't waste time on what they say  
If we believe when we have faith  
We're gonna change the world someday

"That called Me against the World" Hinata told everyone

Anthem

Here's to the ones who don't give up  
Here's to the ones who don't give up  
Here's to the ones who don't give up  
This is your anthem  
Get your hands up

We are fire inside  
We are lipstick and cleats  
We are not going home  
And we are playin for keeps  
We are girls who skin knees  
We are concrete and grace  
We are not what you think  
Can't keep us in our place

Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars  
Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playing guitar  
Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard  
You'll never let them say  
"You'll never get that far."  
"Never get that far."  
"Never get that far."

We are fire inside  
We are an army asleep  
We are a people awaking to follow their dreams  
We don't have time for your games  
We have our own goals to score  
There are trophies to win  
Instead of being one of yours

Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars  
Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playing guitar  
Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard  
You'll never let them say  
"You'll never get that far."  
"You'll never get that far."

Here's to the ones who don't give up (x3)  
This is your anthem (anthem, anthem, anthem, anthem)

Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars  
Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playing guitar  
Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard  
You'll never let them say  
"You'll never get that far."  
"Never get that far."

"Teme there you are" yelled Naruto

"Shhh" said Sasuke

"Whats going on " asked Naruto as he walked to the band room door. He looked in the littlw window and saw Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura. they all had stunned faces expect Hinata. Naruto stayed with Sasuke and they both listen to what the girls had to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Tmj- I still own nothing :'( ~ the only thing i own is my life, wait my parnets own my life till i turn 18 that is 5 years aways man my life Sucks big time~**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"That was great Hinata" said Ino

"Yeah, with you our band will rock" Tenten told Hinata, Hinata blushed cuz how they said that she was good. She always thought she had an ok voice, but all the good remarks she was getting, now she knows she has just not an ok voice, but an awesome voice

"Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura are going to have a band" asked Naruto

"Shut up dope, do you want them to hear us" said Sasuke

"Too late" said Tenten, the males looked up to see all the females giggling

"How long have you guys been here" asked Hinata

"Hn" Sasuke just looked the other way (_Man they found that we where watching them, i hate Naruto so much today_,) Naruto was just stunned **(Don't ask he is just weird sometimes)**

"She asked you guys a question" said Tenten "Now answer her!"

"Hey don't yell at Sasuke" yelled Sakura

"Yeah" yelled Ino

"I can if i want and you two can't do anything about" Tenten yelled at Ino and Sakura

"Yes we can" yelled Ino and Sakura at the same time. Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto just watched as the 3 yelled at each other

"How are you going to do that, annoy me to death" yelled Tenten

"No we will kick your as-"

"WILL YOU 3 JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" yelled Hinata. Everyone just looked at Hinata in shock "YOU GUYS ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE". Hinata stormed out of the band room

"WOW!!!" Everyone said that the same time

"Neji never told us thay she had a short tamper" said Naruto

"Yeah you got that right Naurto" said Sakura. Sasuke was trying to figure out what just happen (_remind me never to get her mad_)

"I hope she just wants to still be in our band" said Ino

"INO" yelled Tenten

"What"

"Is that all you can think about" asked Tenten

"Wait this started because you guys want Hinata to be in your band" asked Naruto

"No" said Sakura "It started when we found you guys syping and Hinata asked you guys a question and you guys did not answer her, Tenten started yelling, then me an Ino started yelling at her, lastly Hinata yelled then stormed off"

"Wow that was a lot" said Naruto

"Yeah" said Ino and Tenten

"Don't you aggree teme" asked Naruto "Teme, Teme where did you go"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Tmj- Wow, alot of yelling, Stay tune to find out what happens next P.S. Plz read and review :)**

**PEACE!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Tmj- I still own nothing ~crys~ :'(**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**"Where did Sasuke go" asked Naruto

"Who knows and who cares" said Tenten

"Hey we care" yelled Ino and Sakura, Tenten walked out of the band room hoping to find Hinata. She did not really care if she found Sasuke (_Man now i know why Hinata stromed off_)

**( Now to Sasuke & Hinata)**

Sasuke saw Hinata sitting under a Sakura tree. He walked close and he heard her singing, he listen to her sing

She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down

(_she looks a lot clamer, she must sing when she upset or something_) Sasuke thought still listeing to her sing

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

Hinata turned to see Sasuke watching her. She blushed a deep red

"You know can sing pretty well" said Sasuke as he walked over and sat down

"Thank you... um"

"Sasuke"

"Yeah you are one of his friends I met this morning right"

"Yeah"

"Does those 3 always fight like that" asked Hinata

"No it is norally just Ino and Sakura"

"O what do they fight about"

"Me" Sasuke said with a sigh. Hinata giggled a little

"Are they only ones that fight over you"

"No almost all the famales do at this school"

"I would hate to be you"

"Yeah" Then all of the suddened Sasuke hears "**They said teenagers scare the living shit out of me**" (_What fuck is that_) thought Sasuke as he looked and saw Hinata on her cell phone. Then she hung up

"Who was that" asked Sasuke

"Neji, he said that he is worried sick about me"

"O, hey I did not know that you like My Chemical Romance" said Sasuke

"There is a lot of stuff that you don't know about" Hinata said with a smile, after she said that she saw Neji's car and ran to the car. Then Sasuke got up and started walking home (_Wow what a weird girl, now i know she is different from the rest the girls here cuz no other girl here expect maybe Tenten would like My Chemical Romance, now i like her even more_)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tmj- this chapter was mainly about Sasuke and Hinata YAY!!!!! SASUHINA :) P.S. Plz R&R**

**PeAcE!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Tmj- I still own nothing :'(**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Neji & Hinata)**

"Hinata how did you like your first day of school" asked Neji

"It was ok"

"Tenten told me that you stormed off"

"Yeah i did" said Hinata as she looked out of the car window

"Why did you storm of Hinata"

"lets just say there was a lot of yelling" said Hinata. Then rest if the car ride was quiet.

**(Sasuke)**

Sasuke was walking home and he was still thinking about the time he had spent with her. He just had to find out more information on her and he was not going to ask Neji, that would be bad. Her last words still rung in his head "_... there is a lot of things you don't know about me." _I wonder what she means by that. Then Sasuke hears his cell phone ring (A/N Naruto is in italics)

"Hello"

"_Teme where did you go"_

"No where"

_"Why did you leave"_

"Cuz now bye dobe" then Sasuke hung up on Naruto. Sasuke finally got home and went to his room and laid down on his bed. Sasuke finally fell asleep and had dreams about him and Hinata

**(Hinata)**

Hinata had just got home and went to her home to go do her homework. Then she heard a beep and looked at her phone and it was text. (A/N Hinata is in bold)

_Hinata where did you storm off too_

_~Tenten~_

_**I just went outside and sat under a Saukra tree, wait how did you get my number**_

_***Hinata***_

_Ok i ws worried you know and i got ur # from Neji_

_~Tenten~_

_**Wat happened when i stormed off**_

_***Hinata***_

_Nothing much just more yelling,Sasuke left and i left to find u then idk wat happened nxt_

_~Tenten~_

_**Aww Tenten u r a good friend u no something weird happened 2 me**_

_***Hinata***_

_Wat happened 2 u and thxs u r a good friend 2_

_~Tenten~_

_**Well when i left i sat under a saskura tree and then Sasuke came and sat done with me and we talked then Neji came 2 pick me up and i left**_

_***Hinata***_

_OMG :O_

_~Tenten~_

_**Wat did i do smthing wrong**_

_***Hinata***_

_No it is just that he never talks 2 girls cuz he says that they r annoying and plus he is a asshole_

_~Tenten~_

_**When we talked he seem really nice**_

_***Hinata***_

_I bet he was faking 2 c if u r a fangurl, and if u are not them he would make u 1 then he would hurt ur feelings Hina if i was u i would no trust him_

_~Tenten~_

_**K i will think about it**_

_***Hinata***_

_I am telling u Hina he is a jerk_

_~Tenten~_

_**K Ten i will think about it**_

_***Hinata***_

_Kay_

_~Tenten~_

_**Well i got to go phone about to die**_

_***Hinata***_

_Kay Bye Hina_

_~Tenten~ _

Hinata laid down on her thinking about what Tenten said (_should i trust him or not all well i will do my homwork then i sleep it off_)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Tmj- Should Hinata trust Sasuke or not, Plz R&R**

**PeAcE!!!!!!!! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Tmj- i own nothing ~crys~**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Next Day

Hinata walked to her first class, she saw a group of girls and she could hear them them say "we love you Sasuke-kun." She heard some one yell

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ANLONE YOU GIRLS ARE SO FUCKING ANNOYING" Hinata stood there in stock cuz she never seen Sasuke yell but then anain it was only her second day of school. then she saw Sasuke storm off and his fangirls go off in the other way. (_Wow maybe Tenten was right)_ thought Hinata

"Hey Hinata" yelled Tenten, Hinata turned a round to see Tenten walking up to her

"Yeah Ten" Hinata said

"Guess what guess what"

"What is Tenten"

"Well there is a school dance coming up and Ino and Sakura asked if we could play at the dance" Tenten told Hinata

"So what is the answer"

"Yes" yelled Tenten, Everyone looked the two

"Ok Ten give me the details at lunch'

"Kay Hina"

**(A/N Lunch time yum)**

"So Tenten did you tell Hinata about the dance yet" asked Ino

"Yeah" asked Sakura

"Yes i did she should be coming right about now" said Tenten while looking for Hinata

**At the Boy's table**

"Hey teme" yelled Naruto

"Dobe you don't have to yell i am right here"

"Well any guys are going to the dance" asked Kiba

"Yep" said Naruto

"Only if Hinata goes" said Neji

"What about you teme, are you going" asked Naruto

"I don't know"

"Come on, Neji might go" said Kiba

"Hn" said Sasuke

**At the Girl's table**

"Hey guys"said Hinata

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Hey"

"So Hinata do you want play at the dance"

"Sure i love to"

"Yeah" scearmed Ino,Sakura and Tenten

"When is" asked Ino

"Tommorrow night" said Sakura

"WHAT" yelled Ino

"You mean we only have to till tommorrow night to be ready" said Hinata

"Pretty much" said Sakura

"Well we better work really hard then" said Ino

"Hey i am going to tell Neji that i am going to the dance"

"Kay" the other three girls, after that Hinata when to thr boy's table

**At the Boy's table**

"Hey is that Hinata walking over here" asked Kiba

"Yeah that is" said Naruto

"Hn" said Sasuke (_Act cool man_)

"Hey Neji is it cool that i go to the dance with Tenten, Ino, and Sakura" asked Hinata

"Sure, but i am going to, only to keep an eye on you"

"Kay" said Hinata, then she walked off

"Looks like Neji going" said Kiba

"Yeah now that only leaves teme over here" said Naruto

"If I go will guys shut up" said Sasuke

"Yep" said Naruto

"Dobe"

"Teme"

**(A/N: The school day is over, They girls are working on their band and the guys are just been guys and since i am lazy, we are going to the day of the dance)**

"Hey guys ready for the dance" asked Naruto

"Yep" said Kiba

"Hn"

"Sure why not" said Neji

"Cool" said Naruto

**To the girls**

"Is everyone ready" asked Tenten

"Yep" yelled the 3 girls

"How many songs are we singing" asked Ino

"About 3 or 4" said Sakura "Is that Ok guys"

"Fine with me" said Hinata

"Yeah me too" said Tenten

"Yeah" said Ino

**At the dance**

"Hey guys i wonder where the girls are" asked Kiba

"Yeah" asked Naruto

"Hey is that Sakura on the stage" asked Neji

"Where" asked Naruto

"On the stage dobe" said Sasuke. Kiba and Naruto looked at the stage and they saw Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura

"HEY PEOPLE I AM SAKURA AND ME AND MY BAND WANT TO PLAY SOME SOME SONGS FOR YOU" yelled Sakura, the crowd went wild

"The frist song is called High School" said Hinata

High school (superchick)

it's high school could be  
a mini me of the rest of society  
there's always a prom queen  
there'll always be, always be sororities  
but sadly some will be  
eternally keeping score for popularity  
and just 'coz they all do  
doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school  
doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school

High school is like a big competiton  
beauty contest prom court is the mission  
there can only be one queen one king  
everyone voting everyone competing  
but these are the rules the way of high school  
if someone puts you down, thats so high school  
someone talks behind your back thats so high school  
thinking you have to get them back thats also high school  
i know i'll be graduating early

Cuz, high school (high school)  
Could be (Could be)  
A mini me of the rest of society  
There's always ()  
A prom queen (prom queen)  
There'll always be, always be celebrities  
Sadly (Sadly)  
Some will be (some will be)  
Eternally keeping score of popularity  
And just 'cause (just 'cause )  
They all do (They all do)  
Doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school

High school is like the state of the nation  
some people never change after graduation  
believing any light you shine makes theirs lesser  
they have to prove to everyone that theirs is better  
these are the rules the ways of high school  
if someone puts you down that's so high school  
believing their too cool for you that's so high school  
if you believe it too that's also high school  
i know i'll be graduating early

we've all got bad yearbook photos  
which we've forgot to let go  
and just like acne our insecurity  
should be something left with the jv  
so here's to letting go of yearbook photos  
things we kept that hold us down so  
that was yesterday there's always tomorrow  
we are tomorrow we are tomorrow  
so i know I'll be graduating early

Cuz, high school (high school)  
Could be (Could be)  
A mini me of the rest of society  
There's always ()  
A prom queen (prom queen)  
There'll always be, always be celebrities  
Sadly (Sadly)  
Some will be (some will be)  
Eternally keeping score of popularity  
And just 'cause (just 'cause )  
They all do (They all do)  
Doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school

Doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school  
Doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school

"Who knew that the girls could play" said Naruto

"Shut up they are going to sing again" said Kiba

Misery Business (Paramore)

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

(_I never knew that is was that good_) thought Sasuke

Bullseye (Aly and AJ)

Everybody's tryin' to get to me  
Every guy is out for the kill  
I'm the type of girl worth pursuing  
But I won't be caught standin' still  
No I won't

You're throwin' all of your attention on me  
Take your best shot I bet you'll miss  
You've got me interested enough to stand closer  
Maybe try a little kiss

You hit the bullseye baby  
(You hit the bullseye baby)  
Now I'm into you crazy  
(You know you hit the mark)  
Don't know how you got me started  
(I'm not an easy target)  
Hit it!  
You hit the bullseye  
You're in my heart!

I'm surprised the way you affect me  
Like an arrow penetrating my heart  
Naturally you seem to just get me  
So obviously you're pretty smart  
Ha Ha Ha!

I like the way you're all dressed up, messed up  
I like the way you don't care  
I wasn't certain that you'd ring my bell but  
Then you whispered in my ear

You hit the bullseye baby  
(You hit the bullseye baby)  
Now I'm into you crazy  
(You know you hit the mark)  
Don't know how you got me started  
(I'm not an easy target)  
Hit it!  
You hit the bullseye  
You're in my heart!

You hit my heart

You didn't ask me for my number?  
Wait, you didn't ask me for my number?  
Hmm.  
I like the fact that, you didn't ask that  
'Cuz you already got my number huh?

You hit the bullseye baby  
(You hit the bullseye baby)  
Now I'm into you crazy  
(You know you hit the mark)  
Don't know how you got me started  
(I'm not an easy target)  
Hit it!

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
You hit the bullseye  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
You hit the bullseye  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
You hit the bullseye  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You're in my heart

"This is our last song for the night" yelled Ino

Fences (Paramore)

I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door, and they know exactly what we're here for.

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

It's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, seprate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight.

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile.

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talkin  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

"THANK YOU, YOU GUYS ARE AWSEOME AND BY THE WAY WE ARE THE KILLER NINJAS!!!!!!" yelled Tenten. The girls ran off the stage

"Hey Neji" said Naruto

"Yeah" asked Neji

"Did you know that Hinata could sing like that" asked Naruto

"No i did not" said Neji. All the boys where stunned by the girls

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tmj- How did you guys like it, Plz R&R**

**:D PeAcE!!!!!! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Tmj- I do NOT own Naruto i forgot to tell you this:**

_**Hinata- lead singer**_

_**Tenten- drums**_

_**Sakura- electric guitar**_

_**Ino- bass guitar**_

**

* * *

**

" i did not know that she could sing that well" Neji told the guys

"their band rocks" yelled Kiba

"It was ok" said Sasuke (_dude, what are you saying, it was awesome_)

"Come on teme, you are telling me that they did not sound awesome" naruto said

"Fine it was good" said Sasuke in a annoyed tune. When he said that girls walked up and want to talk to them and asked them what they thought of the show.

"Hey guys" said all the girls

"Hey" said Neji

"Hn" that was all that Sasuke said

"Sup" Naruto said

"Yo" said Kiba "Hinata we never knew that where a such a great singer"

"Well like i told Sasuke, there is a lot things that you guys don't know about me" explain Hinata

"What is that suppose to mean" asked Naruto

"Well i hav-" Hinata could no finish her sentence

"She does not have to tell you anying" said Gaara **(A/N gaara has not been in my story that much)**

"Whoa where did you come from Gaara" asked everyone expect Hinata and Sasuke

"I came from the shadows" said Gaara

"Where you here the whole time" asked Tenten

"Pretty much i came in during one the songs" Gaara told the group of friends

"Hinata can i talk to you alone" Sasuke whispered in Hinata's ear

"Sure" Hinata said "Guys i will be right back." All the group said okay

* * *

**Outside**

"Hinata i was wondering if you wanted to...um"

"Sasuke are you asking me out?" asked Hinata

"Well kinda" Sasuke said rubbing the back of his head (_nice move idiot_)

"Sure i go out with you" said Hinata

"Cool" Sasuke said in the most clam way (_YES!!!!!! i got the girl of my dreams_)

"Well i must go now Sasuke" said Hinata and she gave him a kiss on his cheek, but before she could leave he grab her on.

"Sasuke want are you doin-" Hinata's lips met his in a passionate kiss. They both pulled away for air and the only thing that was going through their minds was "wow"

"Well i must go, cuz Neji may be worried about me" Hinata told Sasuke

"Hn"

"Well Goodnight Sasuke" then she ran off and inside

"Wow best night of my life" said Sasuke not knowing that Naruto was behind him

"Why is this your best night of your life" asked Naruto

"Nothing dobe"

"Fine be that way teme." said Naruto. Then him and Sasuke when different ways and all Sasuke could think about was the kiss between him and Hinata

* * *

**Neji & Hinata**

"Hinata, HINATA!" yelled Neji

"Huh what did you say Neji" said Hinata. She could not think right cuz is was thinking about the kiss.

"I asked you if you had a good time at the dance" Neji said

"Yea i had a good time" Hinata said " i'm just tried"

"Kay when we get home you can go to bed" Neji told Hinata

"Thanks Neji" said Hinata and she laid her head down on the car window and fell to sleep and she kept replaying the kiss in her mind.

* * *

**Tmj- So what did you think and Plz R&R :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tmj- i don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

**Next day**

Hinata was walking to school when she bumped into someone. When she looked up she saw onyx eyes looking at her.

"Sorry Sasuke." Hinata said as she was getting up.

Sasuke said, "It's alright." The two started walking to school and it was quiet. When the two got to the school they went their own ways. Hinata went with Tenten, Ino and Sakura. Sasuke went with Neji, Kiba, Gaara, and Naruto.

* * *

**Hinata's group**

The girls started walking to their 1st bell class.

"Hinata?" asked Tenten

"Yeah." said the girl with long midnight blue hair.

"Are dating Sasuke?" asked the girl with two buns. Hinata blushed a deep red and did not say anything. Sakura and Ino looked at each other, then at Hinata who was still blushing, but not as red as before.

Tenten smiled and said, "I will take that as a yes." All the girls walked off to go to their class.

* * *

**Sasuke's group**

The guys walked to 1st bell just like the girls. It was quiet until Naruto opened his mouth.

"Hey Teme, are you and Hinata dating?" asked the hyper blonde. Sasuke sigh and all the guys looked at each other.

"HA, so you two are dating!" yelled Kiba.

"Shut up dog boy." sigh the red head

Kiba yelled "Hey!"

"Sasuke if you hurt my cousin, I will kick your ass." said the male hyuuga.

Sasuke sigh and said "Fine." All the guys walked to their classes.

* * *

**Lunch time!!!!**

**Girls table**

"Sakura when is our gig?" asked a blonde.

"In a week." Sakura said with a smile.

"Where is going to be?" asked Hinata while eating a apple.

"In a club called The Basement." said Ino. Tenten's jaw dropped and all the girls looked at her.

"Whats wrong Ten?" asked Hinata.

Tenten replied "W-we are going to play at The Basement?"

"Yeah is there a problem with that?" asked Ino.

"No it just that is the hottest club in Konoha and you have to be 18 or older to get in there." said Tenten "How in the world did we get a gig for the The Basement?" Sakura explain how they got a gig for The Basement.

"What songs are we going to play?" asked Tenten.

"How many song are we going to sing anyways?" asked Ino.

Sakura said " 3."

"Now back to my question." said Tenten "What songs are we going to play?"

"I was thinking _Bang a Drum, Then I woke up, _and _Sk8er Boi_." said Hinata.

"Yeah those are great songs!" said an excited pink hair girl, "O yeah here."

"What are these?" asked Tenten.

"Tickets."

"Tickets for what?" asked Hinata.

"For the guys." Sakura replied with a smile.

"You want me to give the tickets to the guys?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah" said the 3 girls at the same time.

"B-but why me?" asked Hinata

"Cuz you are Neji's cousin and dating Sasuke." replied Tenten with a smile. Hinata sigh and got up with tickets in her hand and headed to the guys table

* * *

**Boy's table**

"I am bored!" said the hyper blonde

"Shut up dobe." said annoyed Sasuke

"Guys looked it's Hinata!" said Kiba, all the guys look to see Hinata walk over with something in her hand, (_What is in her hand?_) thought Sasuke.

"Hey guys." Hinata said with a smile "Here." She handed the tickets to Neji.

"What are these?" asked a curious cousin. Hinata sat down next to Sasuke.

"Tickets." said Hinata with a smile.

"For what?" asked Sasuke a he gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek. She blushed.

"For The Basement." she said.

"No way!" yelled Kiba.

"How did you get these?" asked Gaara.

"We have a gig there next week." Hinata said getting up and giving a Sasuke a kiss on the cheek. Unaware of two red eyes watching her. The person with the eyes that saw Hinata, lets just say that person is pissed.

* * *

**Tmj- PLZ R&R :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tmj- i don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Karin?" asked her friend Rin.

"That little slut." said Karin.

"Who are you talking about?" asked a curious friend. Rin was wondering who she was talking about.

"Her." said an angry Karin. Karin pointed to Hinata.

"O yeah that is Hinata Hyuuga, she is Neji's cousin, lead leader singer of the Killer Ninjas and Sasuke's new girlfriend." explained Rin.

Karin asked Rin "How come I never seen her before?"

"Cuz she is new here." replied Rin

"Why would MY Sasuke-kun like some one like her?"

"I have no idea Karin."

"Well i am going make her break up with MY Sasuke-kun!" said Karin while looking at Hinata laughing with her friends. (_She will not be laughting long_) thought Karin.

* * *

**Girl's table**

"Don't look now Hina." asked and annoyed Ino. All the girls stopped laughting and looked at Ino.

"Huh, why?" asked Hinata.

"Cuz it is Karin." said looked at the girls confused.

Tenten replied by saying, "Karin is the biggest slut, she thinks that Sasuke is hers, she only hangs out with one person and that is Rin, that the person next to her, she picks on everyone and she is also the biggest fangirl, she is even bigger then Sakura and Ino together."

"And we are pretty huge fans." added Ino.

"I mean I walking past Sasuke's house and she was going threw his trash!" said Sakura.

"Wow she is weird." said Hinata.

"Yeah and crazy, so watch your back Hina." said Hinata.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

* * *

The school day is over and through out school Hinata was getting glares from Karin and Rin. Hinata went to Tenten's house to practice with the rest of the band. While Hinata was walking she ran into Karin and Rin.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" yelled Karin.

"Well my bad, it nots my problem that you are so fat you take up half the sidewalk." said Hinata with a smirk.

"While you little bitch." yelled Karin.

"I am not of scared of you Karin." said Hinata in a clam way.

"Well you should be." said Rin.

"I am not scared of you either." Hinata said then she walked off.

"She is going to pay." said an angry Karin.

* * *

**Tenten's house**

"Where is she?" asked Ino.

"I don't know." said Sakura.

"You did give her the right time?" Ino asked Tenten.

"Yeah." Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" yelled Ino while running to the door.

"HINATA!" yelled Ino. The other two girls walked in the living room.

"Where was you?" asked Tenten.

"I ran into Karin and Rin."

"NO WAY!" yelled Ino and Sakura. "What did you do?" Hinata told the whole story.

(5 mintues later)

"NO WAY, YOU CALLED KARIN FAT!!" yelled the 3 girls.

"Yep at my old school I was known as the punk and that means don't mess with me." said Hinata

"Well lets practice." said Ino.

"Yeah." said the other girls.

The whole school found out that Hinata called Karin fat and walked, Karin got made fun of. Karin was so pissed at Hinata, she found out the perfect plan. Now it is that day of when the girls play at The Basement, and it is a friday so everyone is happy, cuz it is after and the guys and girls are getting ready for the club.

* * *

**With the guys**

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" yelled Karin.

"What does Karin want Teme?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe she wants to rape him." asked Kiba with a smile.

"Just shut up Kiba." said an annoyed Gaara.

"Yeah do what Gaara says." said Neji. Karin finally arrived at the group of guys.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Karin said sweety.

"What do you what Karin?" asked an annoyed Uchiha.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight?" asked Karin.

"No."

"Why not?" asked Karin with a puppy dog look.

"2 reason why, 1- I'm dating Hinata and 2- I'm going to The Basement." said Sasuke.

"You can't go into The Basement, cuz you have to be 18 or older." said Karin.

"We are going to see The Killer Ninjas play there, cuz we have tickets." said Naruto. All the guys got into the car and drove off, leaving a sad/mad Karin.

* * *

**Girls**

"Are we ready girls?" asked Ino

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

"Yeah." Hinata looked out at the crowd and spotted the guys.

"Hey the guys are here." said Hinata.

"HEY WELCOME TO THE BASEMENT, THE HOTTEST CLUB AROUND AND WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BAND PLAY, SP GIVE IT UP FOR THE KILLER NINJAS!" yelled some guy on stage. All the girls ran out on the stage.

"HELLO PEOPLE!" yelled Ino. The crowd went crazy.

"1, 2, 3, HIT IT!" yelled Hinata

_Bang a Drum- Selena Gomez_

_You caught my eye and I'm tryin' to holler at 'cha  
You walk on by and I trip on the furniture  
I'm on a ride that won't stop movin'  
And I don't know exactly what I'm doin'  
I see you shake, shake and I'm spinnin'  
It's like I won the race that I'm winning  
I'm all dizzy when your here with me  
So lets bring the heat _

_There ain't nothing to it  
Just got to do it  
You got to own it own it  
Welcome to the beat of your own drum  
And you got it like that  
Burn it up like that  
Welcome to the beat of your own drum  
If you got it like that  
Yeah it's hot like that  
Eh eh eh  
Yeah it will make you say eh eh eh  
So bang a drum, bang a drum_

_You got me floatin' ten feet off the ground  
It's like wow, I'm not backin' down  
My hearts pumpin' and it's workin' over time  
I got the crazy butterflies  
Were doin' it right when were together  
With you by my side it only gets better  
Your on my team we got it figure out  
It's you and me no doubt_

_There ain't nothing to it  
Just got to do it  
You got to own it own it  
Welcome to the beat of your own drum  
If it's hot like that  
Burn it up like that  
Welcome to the beat yeah dip it down low  
If you got it like that  
Yeah it's hot like that  
Eh eh eh  
Yeah it will make you say eh eh eh  
So bang a drum, bang a drum, bang a drum  
Lets turn it up, bang a drum  
Yeah bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum_

_You caught my eye and I'm tryin' to holler at 'cha  
You walk on by and I trip on the furniture  
I'm on a ride that won't stop movin'  
And I don't know exactly what I'm doin'  
I see you shake, shake and I'm spinnin'  
It's like I won the race that I'm winning  
I'm all dizzy when your here with me  
So lets bring the heat_

_There ain't nothing to it  
Bang a drum  
Just got to do it  
Bang a drum  
You got to own it own it  
Welcome to the beat dip, it down low  
If you got it like that  
Burn it up like that  
Welcome to the beat of your own drum  
If you got it like that  
Yeah it's hot like that  
Eh eh eh  
Yeah it will make you say eh eh eh  
So bang a drum, bang a drum  
Yeah bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum  
Bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum  
Yeah bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum_

"HERE IS OUR NEXT SONG!" yelled Tenten, now that crowd was scearming.

_Clique Girlz - Then I Woke Up_

_I get into the car  
Turn the radio up real far  
To shut out the noise  
So I can hear my voice_

There's a party on down the street  
But nobody invited me and I got a gig  
Babysitting my uncle's kids  
Why me, I just wanna see

Don't you know that I'm a hip hop queen  
A rock and roll dream it's all bling bling  
I'm the star on the scene  
Yeah, check me out see what I'm all about  
I'm the one that you want the one you can't have  
The girl that you call who doesn't ever call back  
Just look at me I've got everything  
But then I woke up

I was lying on the couch  
Drool coming out my mouth  
Turned on the TV  
Dr. Phil won't you please fix me

I'm waiting for the phone to ring  
Flipping through a magazine  
Why doesn't he call  
Guess I'm the loser down the hall  
Why me, I just wanna see

Don't you know that I'm a hip hop queen  
A rock and roll dream it's all bling bling  
I'm the star on the scene  
Yeah, check me out see what I'm all about  
I'm the one that you want the one you can't have  
The girl that you call who doesn't ever call back  
Just look at me I've got everything  
But then I woke up

But then I woke up  
I'm like living in a dream (I'm like living in a dream)  
It's everything it's supposed to be (Supposed to be)  
It's a holiday from me

It's all just kickin in  
And this is where I begin  
Just being me  
It's okay to be me

But it's gonna to be a a hip hop queen  
A rock and roll dream it's all bling bling  
Yeah, baby ka-ching  
Come check me out  
You know I'm bringin down the house  
I'm the one that you want you now I'm heaven sent  
I'm a little skater boy and a little 50 Cent  
Just look at me I've got everything

But then I woke up  
(I'm a hip hop queen)  
I woke up  
(I'm a rock and roll dream)  
I woke up, I woke up

Then I woke up  
(It's all bling bling)  
I woke up  
(Yeah, baby ka-ching)  
I'm like living in a dream  
(I'm like living a dream)  
It's everything it's supposed to be

"NOW LETS GET THE PARTY STARTED!" yelled Sakura, once again the crowd screamed.

_Avril Lavigne - Sk8er Boi_

_He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?_

He was a punk,she did ballet  
What more can I say?

He wanted her, she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well.

But all of her friends stuck up there nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth.

five years from now, she sits at home  
feeding the baby  
she's all alone

she turns on tv  
guess who she sees  
skater boy rockin' up MTV.

she calls up her friends,they already know  
and they've all got tickets to see his show

she tags along and stands in the crowd  
looks up at the man that she turned down.

He was a skater boy,she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now he's a super star  
slamin' on his guitar  
does your pretty face see what he's worth?

sorry girl but you missed out  
well tuff luck that boys mine now

we are more than just good friends  
this is how the story ends

too bad that you couldn't see  
see that man that boy could be

there is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious?

we are in love, haven't you heard  
how we rock each others world

I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
i'll be back stage after the show  
i'll be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know

Once the girls was done playing, they jump off they stage and ran to the guys.

"So, did you guys like it?" asked Sakura.

"You guys did great." said Naruto.

"Yeah lets go and party!" yelled Kiba.

"Looks like someone is congating Hinata already." Ino said gigling. Everyone turned to look at Sasuke and Hinata and they where making out.

"Get a room!" yelled Kiba.

"We will." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"O no you will not!" yelled an anrgy Neji. Everyone just started laughting.

* * *

**Tmj- How did you people like it?**


	10. AN

** A/N**

**Read my story "_SUMMER!_" and vote on who Hinata should be with at the end of the story**

**Voting may end 07/04/09 (May end later or sooner)**

**PLZ VOTE not for me, but for Hinata**

**-Hyper n Smart 1**


End file.
